1. Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device
2. Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices are generally classified into display devices of employing a stereoscopic technique and display devices of employing an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses binocular parallax images which are great in the stereoscopic effect. The stereoscopic technique has a type of using glasses and a type of not using glasses, and, at present, the two types have been put to practical use. In the type of using glasses, binocular parallax images are displayed on a direct view display panel or a projector by changing polarization directions or in the temporal division manner, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the type of not using glasses, the stereoscopic images are implemented by dividing optical axes of binocular parallax images, such as a parallax barrier scheme, a lenticular lens scheme or the like.
In the parallax barrier scheme, images, which are respectively viewed by the left and right eyes, are alternately printed or photographed to have longitudinal patterns, and then are viewed through extremely thin longitudinal lattice lines, that is, a barrier. In this way, the longitudinal images for the left eye and the longitudinal images for the right eye are assigned by the barrier, and this causes each of the left and right eyes to view images of viewpoints different from each other, thereby viewing stereoscopic images. On the other hand, in the lenticular scheme, when images corresponding to the left and right eyes are respectively disposed at a focus plane of a lenticular lens and are viewed through the lenticular lens, the images are divided into images for the left eye and images for the right eye to form stereoscopic images. Meanwhile, in a case of a stereoscopic image display device including a liquid crystal layer which is tilted in a Fresnel lens form by the electric field in the lenticular scheme, there is a problem in that it is difficult to realize an ideal lens due to a small pitch of the lens, and thus it is required to solve the problem.